Another Love
by hotlipsb
Summary: Edward and Bella cross paths with someone that completely confuse, intigues, and enraptures them. Any more and I'll give to much away read Preface it explains more.I will have to change the rating to M not so much for now but later. R&R Please. LOVE
1. PREFACE

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight or New Moon they belong to Stephenie Meyer. The other characters and the story are mine.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry the document manager was messing with my story. This is not my first fan fic but it is my first Twilight one.I decided to change the name of my character. I hope to have the first real chapter up soon. I hope you enjoy it. P.S. The names in my stories usually have some sort of meaning to the story you will find the names and the meanings on my profile.****

* * *

**

**PREFACE**

The Love I felt for Edward was unwavering, unmoving. Like the rocks the waves have crashed against for millions of years. They may change the face of the rocks but even under the relentless pounding the rocks stay firm just like our love. I knew that I would never feel the way I do about Edward toward anyone else. When our paths happened to cross Lilith's I thought that the perfect world that Edward and I had created for ourselves was going to shatter……..with LOVE. Here's our story.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope that this has grabbed your interest. Please Review and let me know what you think so far.**

**LOVE**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any of the characters in the books they belong to Stephenie Meyer. The other characters and the story are mine.

**A/N: This is set a couple years after New Moon. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always great.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

Before I start our story I need to go back a bit. Edward finally gave me what my heart longed for, he changed me. I told him that I wouldn't go anywhere near 20 but I got close. I was exactly 19 and ½ to the day. It was the night of our wedding. I only met his condition because I wanted it to be him and only him that gave me new life. It was the best and worst night of my life. I was overjoyed at the thought of becoming his forever and becoming a part of such a wonderful, loving family. I was also grieving for the family that I knew I had to leave behind. All I ever wanted was for them to be happy and I knew that's what they wanted for me in return. With Edward I knew that I always would be. Knowing that helped give me the strength to say what I knew would be our final goodbyes.

It was a very simple ceremony. It took all of us to keep Alice from going overboard. The Cullens and my parents were the only ones in attendance. We got married at twilight in the Cullen's back yard next to the river.

Edward and I once again vowed to love each other forever. The whole wedding was more of a gesture for my parents than anything. We both knew we were already bound to one another for eternity.

I didn't mind giving my parents that gift of seeing me so happy and so irrevocably in love. It was the last gift I would be able to give them and I hoped that the memory would help sustain them when I was gone.

After the ceremony the time that I dreaded and was fearing the most was upon me. I hugged both my parents fiercely trying to pour all the love I felt for them into those final hugs. They left with huge smiles on their faces and I burned that image into my head always wanting to remember them like that.

We left immediately for the home in Alaska that Esme had acquired for all of us. It was too dangerous for Edward to change me in Forks. We knew that it was going against the treaty but we thought maybe it would lessen it if we did it somewhere else. We also wanted the chance to possibly come back in the future.

That night under the watchful gaze of my new family Edward took that bite that he had longed for but fought against from the first time that he saw me. He was finally able to taste the wine that he for so long was only able to smell. As he would put it. When he told me that I couldn't help but smile like the first time he told me that.

It was the most excruciating 3 days of my life. I flitted in and out of consciousness form the pain. Edward never left my side. It helped tremendously knowing that I was leaving one loving family but that I would truly become part of the Cullens when I was changed.

After I awoke on the 3rd day and the transformation was complete it really was like a rebirth. All of my senses were extremely heightened. The first thing that I really remember though was the thirst. Edward and Carlisle took me hunting. When that thirst was quenched there were other "thirsts" that had to be quenched. Me and Edward were finally able to give into our physical desire for one another. He no longer had to worry about accidentally killing me. We never really had a honeymoon but he promised that when I was ready he would take me on a very long one. We couldn't risk me being around humans for a while. Even though I had never tasted human blood it was still in our instincts to crave it. I had to learn how to control it before we could travel anywhere. I didn't mind about the honeymoon the only thing that I wanted was him.

We stayed in our room "feasting" on each other for days at a time, only stopping when the thirst overcame us. It was so much better than I could have ever imagined or dreamed. We rarely left the house, not that I really wanted to all that much. I was happy and still in complete rapture with my Edward. It seemed that I could never get enough of him. I could barely bare to be parted from him. It was also very hard with all the love and passion that filled the house.

The one gift that had been given to me when I was changed was the ability to feel other people's emotions. Sometimes the emotions were so strong that they would completely take me over, even if I wasn't feeling any of that emotion at the time. Anger was the hardest to learn how to block. I could be in the happiest mood and if anyone in the house got even a little mad I would fly instantly into a rage. Of course I felt the emotions of our kind stronger than others. There were other emotions that I welcomed happiness, love, and especially passion. Edward quite enjoyed that one also because he was able to reap the benefits of it.

We all lived happily together for two years before they slowly started to expose me to humans. My tolerance and control for being around them took some time but it was faster for me since I had never tasted human blood. Within five years of being changed I was fully able to control my thirst and my gift.

Edward finally took me on a real honeymoon. He took me to all the places he had come to love in his long life. We were in Greece and that's were our story truly starts.

**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. I know that it was short but the story really picks up in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Any input is welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

LOVE


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of the characters in the books; they would belong to Stephenie Meyer. The other characters and the story are mine.

**A/N: We get our first glimpse of Lilith in this chapter. ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

We had been in Greece for a week mainly coming out at night since it was the summer. Cliché I know but we didn't mind spending our days alone together locked in our hotel room.

One night out walking we happened across a celebration of some sort in this little town square. There was a band playing with lots of people dancing all around. I immediately drug Edward out into the square. I loved to dance now that I wasn't clumsy and always tripping over my own feet. It was something we did every chance we got and sometimes for no reason at all.

We danced and let ourselves get caught up in the festivities when the mood of the music changed. It was so slow and erotic that it was almost consuming. We let the change in the music wash over us and lost ourselves completely in it. It was hard to control ourselves.

It was a cool summer night with only a slight breeze. We were just getting ready to leave before we completely lost control when a gust of wind blew through the square and carried on it a scent that I would recognize anywhere. I turned to look upwind expecting to see Edward but he was still standing right beside me.

He had the most peculiar look on his face. He kept looking at me then across the square.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Is there another vampire near us?" I said so low I knew no one else would hear but that I was sure he would. It was the only other explanation that I could think of. You see every one of us has their own unique scent. He got a funny look on his face.

"Not that I am aware of."

"Alright then where is that delicious smell coming from then."

"You" he said puzzled. "You're standing right beside me but I can also smell your scent coming from across the square."

"Me? No I can smell your scent coming from across the square." We both looked at each other completely confused by what was going on.

We looked across the square and all the people seemed to part and make a path from us to this gorgeous girl that was dancing.

Her beauty was comparable to Rosalie's yet somehow it was more pleasing to my eyes. I didn't feel the same pangs of jealousy that I did when I looked at Rosalie.

The way she was dancing was almost hypnotic. There weren't very many people in the square that weren't watching her also.

I looked over at Edward and he was watching her too but with a very troubled look on his face. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek and he looked over at me.

"My love what's wrong?"

"I can't hear her thoughts." He said looking back at the girl.

"Why is that so troubling?"

"It's only ever happened with one other person before."

"Me" I said before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

The music stopped and everyone started clapping. We turned to look back at her as she did a little curtsy and a bow. When she looked up her eyes locked on mine. A shy grin spread across her face when she saw that I was looking at her.

She turned to talk to the band then went and sat by herself at an outdoor café.

I tore my gaze away from her and turned to Edward.

"Edward?" He turned his attention back to me.

"Yes Bella?"

"This is all too strange. What do you think it means?"

"I don't know lets go talk to her and see if we can come up with something." I nodded in agreement and slipped my arm through his as we started to make our way across the square to where she was sitting.

As we got closer the scent only intensified.

She kept glancing at us out of the corner of her eye.

Had Edward not been with me and if we weren't surrounded by people I think I would have ran away from her as fast as I could. I had never had a humans blood call to me (as the Cullen's like to phrase it) before now. I looked at Edward and he seemed to understand the slight panic that I'm sure had entered my eyes.

"I know Bella she calls to me also. If it gets too much for either one of us to handle we will leave." His words gave me strength and helped me keep in control.

"Excuse me." Edward said as we reached her. When she turned her head her hair disturbed the air and the scent nearly overpowered us. I grabbed onto Edwards arm and I saw his jaw tighten.

"Yes?" She said sweetly looking between the two of us. I couldn't speak it was taking all my control to stay focused. Thank goodness Edward had more practice with this stuff otherwise she probably would have thought that we were crazy just standing their staring at her but not being able to speak.

"We saw you dancing from across the square and we wanted to come over and tell you how beautifully you dance." Her smile widened.

"Thank you very much!" The happiness that this brought her broke through the barriers that I had put up. It was infectious and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I saw you two dancing and _You_ are absolutely stunning when you dance together." Her inflection did not go unnoticed. Her emotions changed so rapidly that it caught me off guard. It changed from happiness to pain and sadness. My face fell as the emotions overtook me. She must have seen the change in my face.

She reached her hand out and laid it ever so gently on my forearm.

"I'm sorry did that upset you?" She asked me kindly.

The warmth of her hand on my arm was wonderful. It was something that I hadn't felt in years. At that moment I realized how much of a struggle it must have been for Edward when I was human. I looked over at him with a whole new understanding and even more love, if that was possible.

I thought that she would pull her hand away from the coldness of my skin that I knew she could feel. To my surprise she kept her hand there. I turned my gaze back to her from Edwards's beautiful face. She had no fear in her eyes like I expected there to be just concern.

"I apologize for my reaction it wasn't because of you." I told her.

That same shy smile crept back across her face. "Good" she said

She removed her hand from my arm but the warmth that it left behind seemed to linger. It soon faded and I wanted nothing more than for her to touch me again.

We were interrupted by this little old man who approached her talking in Greek. She answered him back in Greek which surprised me a little because her English was so good I was positive she was American. He made a little bow and extended his hand toward her. She took it and rose from her chair.

"Excuse me a moment. Please don't go." She said as the man led her out into the square.

I heard Edward chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"The old man can't believe his luck to be able to dance with such a young, beautiful woman."

I opened up a little and felt the joy that the simple act of her dancing with him gave the old man. I laughed.

"That was very sweet of her. It means so much to him."

"I know" Edward replied with a smile. I knew he had been listening to the man's thoughts.

We stood in silence watching her talk to the man as they danced and his face would light up every time she would look at him. It was such a touching scene.

"Any theories yet on what all this means Edward?"

"I'm not sure yet Bella."

Edwards's phone rang.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OOOOOOOO Who could it be on the phone? HA HA HA. I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW PLEASE and make my day.**

**LOVE **


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of the characters in the books. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The other characters and the story are mine.

**A/N: We get some more information about Lilith but it might raise more questions then it answers. _Italics _are Bella's thoughts. ENJOY!!!!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hello Alice" Edward said as soon as he opened the phone. I smiled she must have seen us meeting this girl.

"What's she like?" Alice asked.

"Why don't you tell me." Was Edwards reply.

"I don't know that's one of the reasons why I'm calling. I saw you guys meet her but I can't get anything past that. It's quite frustrating."

"Now you know how the rest of us feel."

I laughed remembering how I had once said that to him when he said it was frustrating not being able to hear my thoughts.

"Hmmmm……" Edward paused, thinking. "You can't see her and I can't hear her thoughts."

I heard Alice gasp. "But that's only ever happened"

"I know" Edward cut her off not letting her finish. We already knew the only other time was with me.

"Let me talk to Bella." I held my hand out for the phone already having heard her.

"Alice" I said into the phone.

"Bella can you feel her emotions?" came her clear sweet voice, it made me miss her.

"Yes. They actually broke through the barriers that I had put up."

"Strange"

"I know and that has never happened before. Another strange thing about her is to me she smells like Edward and to Edward she smells like me." Nothing but silence came from the line.

"Alice?" I asked after she hadn't answered for a minute.

"I was thinking." another pause. "Why don't I ask Carlisle if he has ever come across anything like this before. You guys see if you can find out anything else about her."

"Ok Alice. Make sure you let us know what Carlisle says about all this."

"Bye Bella"

"Bye Alice.

I closed the phone and gave it back to Edward.

"You think Carlisle will have any ideas?"

"If any one would it would be him."

The music stopped and everyone was clapping. I looked back to the square when I heard the girl laughing, and then back to Edward when he started laughing. He didn't say anything just pointed back to the girl.

She leaned down a bit and the little old man grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on each cheek. She smiled and gave the old mans hand a squeeze before turning and walking back toward us.

"He asked if he could have the privilege of giving her a kiss. She laughed then told him what I can only guess was only on the cheek." Edward filled me in on the twos conversation.

She walked back over to us.

"Sorry about that he was just so sweet when he asked me."

"On the contrary it was very touching and very kind of you. It meant so much to him." Edward said

"I know I could tell." She replied

She extended her right hand toward me.

"My names Lilith."

I reached out and took it gratefully wanting to feel the warmth again.

"Isabella but please call me Bella." Lilith squeezed my hand and her eyes never left mine. I reluctantly let go. She turned toward Edward and extended her other hand.

"Edward" He said clasping her small hand in his.

_That's odd,_ I thought, _why did she use her left hand to shake Edwards hand when she used her right hand to shake mine?_

"Please sit." She said motioning to the other chairs as she sat down. "My feet hurt from dancing so much." She smiled in spite of her remark.

Again joy broke through my barriers. Me and Edward both chuckled as we sat down.

"So what brings you two to Greece?" She asked.

Edward grabbed my hand. "We're on our honeymoon." He said smiling at me.

Utter pain and sadness entered her eyes and I had to grip Edwards hand to keep it from overtaking me._ Why was I so in tune with this strangers emotions?_

"I should have known. You two look in love." She said and smiled but the pain and sadness was still clearly present in her eyes.

Without thinking I reached out my hand and placed it on her cheek.

Edward shot me a look which I returned with a look of my own trying to convey that I was in control. He seemed to understand because he nodded slightly.

She closed her eyes when I put my hand against her cheek.

"Why does that make you so sad?" I asked her.

Lilith slowly opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"How did you know?" She asked me barely in a whisper.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"That's too sad a story for a festive night like tonight, another time perhaps."

I thrilled at those words and the prospect of seeing her again.

"Forgive me." she said reaching up with her right hand and gently taking my hand off of her cheek and holding it.

I was about to say something but she held her hand up. I stayed silent and let her finish.

"Seeing two people so obviously in love with each other brings me hope that I will find that again one day."

I could feel the sincerity in her words. I didn't miss that she said again. So she must have been in love once before. Maybe that's were all the pain and sadness came from. I wanted to ask her what had happened but I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on" She said standing and bringing me with her.

"Let's not waste the music. Edward do you mind if I dance with your Bella?" She asked turning toward him.

Edward got this huge grin on his face.

"Yes Lilith I think I would quite enjoy that."

She smiled at me and started to lead me out into the square. I hit Edward playfully on the arm as we passed by. I could hear him laughing as we got to the middle of the square.

There was a slow song playing and everyone else that was dancing was holding each other close.

"So how is this going to work?" I asked her looking around.

"Just like everyone else" she said smiling.

"I've only ever danced with Edward I don't know how with anyone else."

She chuckled lightly. "Well I guess that takes care of one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I lead." she said wrapping her left arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

I could feel the warmth of her arm through my shirt. It was so comforting.

I heard Edward laughing again from across the square.

"Edward seems to be enjoying this." She said.

"He would." I replied glancing back at him sitting there more perfect than anyone should have the right to be so I stuck my tongue out at him. "Sorry in advance if I step on you."

_What was I saying I wouldn't step on her I was a vampire now but she made me nervous._

"No you won't." She said with the utmost confidence. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

We started to dance and sure enough I was fine. She was a couple of inches shorter than me and it was weird not to look up when I was dancing like I had to with Edward. Now that we were almost eye to eye I could see that she had the most unusual eye color. They were the color green that a very clear ocean can be when you fly over it. They also had specks of crystal clear blue in them.

I tore my eyes away from hers and looked around. We were getting some strange looks from people.

"You do realize that people are looking at us."

"Yep"

"It doesn't bother you that people are staring at us."

"No does it bother you?"

I had to admire her laid back I don't care what anyone thinks about me attitude. I hesitated answering her question.

"We can stop if you want."

"No" was my immediate reply. I didn't want to loose the warmth of her touch.

"You sure?"

"Yes let's finish the dance please."

That shy smile came back as she looked up at me through her eyelashes. We continued dancing and she was just a good a dancer as Edward.

I was sad when the song ended. I was having fun and I also knew that the end of the song meant the end of her warm touch. I reluctantly let go of her hand and clapped like everyone else.

"See I told you that you wouldn't step on me." She said as we started to walk back to were Edward was now standing waiting for us to return.

I was already longing for her touch even though it had only been a moment ago that we were dancing. As if she sensed this she reached out and entwined her fingers in mine. I looked over at her but she was looking forward. Before I turned my head back I saw the corner of her mouth raise in what I hoped was a smile. I looked back at Edward and he had the biggest grin on his face.

"What has you grinning like the Cheshire cat?" I asked him as we came to stand in front of him. Lilith still had a hold of my hand.

"Well if that wasn't every mans fantasy, seeing two beautiful women dancing together, then I don't know what is." Edward said smiling even wider.

Before I had a chance to give him my sarcastic remark I felt the blood as it left Liliths hand to fill her cheeks.

"Your blush is simply lovely Lilith." Edward said in his smoothest, velvety voice.

I chuckled lightly and looked over at her. "Yes it is." I said as I watched even more blood fill her cheeks and heard her breathing and heart rate increase.

She looked down trying to hide her obvious enjoyment at the comment.

"I don't know about two beautiful women dancing." she said looking up after composing herself.

Me and Edward looked at each other puzzled. She saw our expressions and continued.

"I can hardly be called beautiful compared to Bella. We don't even belong in the same category."

Me and Edward chuckled and looked at each other.

"You have no idea my dear." Edward commented.

I noticed the grip on my hand loosened and I looked over to see her drop her head, her hair covering her face like a curtain, obviously thinking that he was talking about her looks.

I shot him a deadly look like you better fix this. He got it. Realizing how the comment must have sounded to her.

I squeezed her hand and Edward grabbed her other hand and laid his other one gently over hers.

"Lilith?" He said. We waited for a few seconds for her to respond but she wouldn't look up.

I could feel her hurting. It was an old lingering pain that had plagued her for a long time. I'm not sure how I knew that but I did, it was the first time that I was ever able to tell how long someone has had a particular emotion. _It must be a new aspect of my gift. _I gave him another harsh look.

"Lilith please look at me." He said again in his gentlest voice.

She slowly raised her head and as her hair fell back to reveal her face she kept her eyes closed. I saw a single tear slide silently down her cheek as she opened her eyes.

We were momentarily speechless. Her eyes sparkled just like the sea brimming with unshed tears. I reached up and brushed the tear away.

"Please forgive me. I wasn't trying to say that you're not beautiful, on the contrary you're quite breathtaking especially when you dance."

I hoped he wasn't laying it on too thick then I looked into his eyes and there was no denying the truth and sincerity in his words. I just hoped that she would recognize that he was telling the truth.

I didn't bother me though as I suppose it should have, him calling another woman breathtaking in front of me. I couldn't think of any other word that could have described her better.

"It's just that…..Bella is….." He stumbled over his words which he didn't do very often. He let out a sigh as he tried to find the words that fit what he was trying to convey.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Dance with her." I said quickly before either one of them had the time to say anything.

"Bella" They both said at the same time turning to look at me.

Dancing made her so happy. I knew that it would cheer her up. I didn't like seeing her hurting and I was still struggling trying to keep her emotions from breaking through my barriers.

"Bella it's your honeymoon you should be the only one dancing with your husband." Lilith said.

"Why? I danced with you."

She went to respond then closed her mouth. "Good point."

"Bella" Edward said. I looked into his eyes and whispered so softly at vampire speed

"You better do this Edward Anthony Mason Cullen or you won't touch me for a week." His eyes got big. "Do it for me Edward. She loves to dance so much." He sighed resigned. He couldn't deny me anything. The whole exchange only took a few seconds.

"Lilith will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Lilith blinked numerous times trying to clear her head then looked at me questioning. I had to smile, Edward had clearly dazzled her. I nodded once and a smile broke across her face.

"I would be delighted to."

I let go if her hand and clapped. Edward looked at me amused and she let out a small giggle. He stood and pulled her up with him.

She was in for a real treat and I knew that she would probably remember this dance for the rest of her life.

He led her out into the square with his ever present grace, her own nearly matching his. I had never seen a human that had as much natural grace as she did.

When they got to the middle of the square I saw her look at the band and they nodded back. _She must have a favorite song or something. She obviously knows them she was talking to them earlier._

Edward held up her left hand and put his left hand in the middle of her back. She reached up and put her right hand on his shoulder.

They band started to play this fast waltz.

"I hope you can keep up." I heard Edward say the smile evident in his words.

She threw her head back and laughed. "I think I can manage." She replied with a smile of her own.

Edward laughed and they began to dance.

I stood so I could see them better. There are no words that I can use to describe how magnificent it was. She followed his lead effortlessly as the twirled around the square. Her long soft curls and her skirt fanned out behind her as they spun faster and faster.

I saw him clench his jaw a couple of times to keep in control. The scent of her nearly overpowering me, as I stood watching in amazement from afar, so I can only imagine how hard it must have been for Edward having her so close.

Everyone that was in or around the square stopped what they were doing to watch. Even the other people that were dancing stopped and stepped back to give them more room.

The music started to slow and so did there movements. Their eyes never left each others and they never fell out of step. It was the single most beautiful dance that I had ever seen.

When the music stopped everyone cheered and clapped. Me being the loudest out of everyone.

Edward let go of her back while keeping hold of her hand and pulled her so she was standing next to him. She took a bow and when she stood back up I saw her shoulders shake with a silent laugh.

I continued to clap as he led her by the hand back toward me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile when he saw that I was clapping.

When they stopped in front of me she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank You." She said.

I smiled at the shocked look on his face.

"So am I forgiven for my earlier mistake?" Edward questioned her.

"Yes" was her simple reply.

She let go of Edwards hand and come over and grabbed both of mine. She placed a light kiss on my cheek.

"And thank you Bella for allowing me the pleasure of dancing with not only Edward but you also."

I smiled and squeezed her hands. "The pleasure was all mine. You two were absolutely astounding. Why don't we sit and we can get to know each other better. You can tell us all about yourself." She smiled and we sat down.

"Shall I go get us some drinks?" Edward offered. I was touched that he would be thinking about her; of course we had no need for them. He always did remember to take care of my eating and drinking when I was human.

"Yes. Thank you Edward." I said smiling up at him. He placed a kiss on top of my head before he made his way into the café.

**

* * *

****A/N: That was a long one. I hope everyone liked it. Please Review and let me know what you think and if you want me to continue and if you think that I should do chapters in other peoples POV's or just keep it as Bella's. Thanks to everyone that has already reviewed. Keep em comin.**

**LOVE**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any of the characters in the books; they would belong to Stephenie Meyer. The other characters and the story are mine.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to BlissfulyShadowingEdwardCullen. Here is Edward's Point Of View I hope you like it. Thank you for your continued support of my story. You along with the other reviewers keep me writing. Thank You All. YAYNESSOCITYLESSLY!!!!!!!. Now read and enjoy!**

**P.S. Remember _Italics_ are someone's thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

EPOV

As I was going to get the drinks I was trying to wrap my mind around this woman. She was completely confusing. It troubled me that I couldn't hear her thoughts and that Alice couldn't see her. Yet Bella seemed to be in tune with her. Bella had never had anyone's emotions break through the barriers that she had learned to put up unless Bella opened up a little.

All that plus the scent thing was completely throwing me off. I had never met a human that had smelled different to each vampire, let alone to smell like the one person that vampire seemed to desire the most. She smelled so much like Bella yet she had another distinct underlying scent that was just as inviting. I didn't know if Bella was able to smell it, her pallet wasn't as near as accustomed to the different smells of blood that mine was.

Lilith also didn't seem to notice the coldness of our skin or any of our other distinctive vampire qualities and it unnerved me. If she did notice she never acknowledged it in fact taking every opportunity that she could to touch us. Just like Bella had she didn't shy away from us like most humans did. In fact if nothing else she seemed to be intrigued and attracted to us.

Then the thought occurred to me maybe her brain worked liked Bella's and that's why I couldn't hear her thoughts but that still didn't explain why Alice couldn't see anything with us and Lilith beyond our meeting tonight. For some reason we were supposed to meet this woman that at least was for certain because that much Alice had seen. And I learned my lesson about betting against Alice. All I had to do now was find out why we were supposed to meet her and find out as much information about her as we could. She seemed to be hiding something about herself or her past and that in itself was always dangerous.

As I walked back toward the two women I was momentarily stunned again from the scent that came from the two of them. It seemed to mix together in a tantalizing elixir that drew me to them. Not to mention the fact that they were both stunningly beautiful sitting at the little table the flicker from the lone candle making shadows dance across their faces. Bella with her beautiful pale skin that seemed to shine even in that little bit of light.

Lilith's skin wasn't that much darker than Bellas but she has little freckles that peppered across her nose and under her eyes. I also noticed when we were dancing that she had little freckles that dotted her milky white shoulders.

I had never had to exert so much control around a humane since Bella. I was worried that Bella would have a problem being around her if I was having such a hard time resisting her blood, but my Bella seemed to be handling it well. She's always been strong and stubborn.

I had to smile at the pair of them just sitting across from one another not saying anything just exchanging shy smiles back and forth.

"Thank you Edward." They both said in unison and when they both said Edward there voices joined together to make the most beautiful sound. I had to close my eyes to resist the urge to throw them both over my shoulders and run back to the hotel.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Bella asking "Since you won't tell us _yet _why you're in Greece will you at least tell us what you do here?" I didn't miss Bella's inflection of the word yet.

"You see that little clothing shop over there?" Lilith said pointing to a little shop across the square.

Bella and I both looked in the direction that she pointed.

"I work there."

"What do you do?" Bella asked.

"I design and make custom clothes. Like this skirt for example."

"Oh Alice would love you." Bella said with a little laugh.

"Who's Alice?"

"She's our sister." I answered "She's a bit of a clothing and shopping-aholic. We'll have to come by and see if there's anything that she would like."

Bella looked over at me with a big smile on her face. It was obvious to me that she wanted to see Lilith again and if that's what my Bella wanted that's what she would get. I couldn't deny that I wanted to see her again also. The draw I had to Lilith was nearly as strong as when I first laid eyes on my Bella.

"If there's anything as beautiful as your skirt is I'm sure we'll find something for Alice." Bella complimented her

Lilith blushed slightly at Bella's comment. "Yeah come on over and I'll show you guys around the shop and show you what I do. Do you guys mind if I ask you how old you are?" Lilith asked shyly.

I saw Bella smiling trying to stifle a laugh. I think that this was the first time that a human had asked her what her age was since she had been changed. We had already discussed this and decided that we would tell people that I was 21 and Bella was 20 which was close enough on her part.

"I am 21 and Bella is 20. And how old are you?' I asked in return.

"I'm 23."

"Do you mind if I ask were you're from?" I asked her.

"I was born in a little town called Ilwaco on the Long Beach peninsula in Washington. We lived outside the town closer to the beach but that was the closest town."

I momentarily stopped breathing not that I needed too, but I was shocked. I knew that town it was only 177 miles from Forks. This was just too much of a coincidence. I wiped the shocked look off my face that I'm sure was there and hoped that neither of them saw it. I decided to keep that information to myself then and I would talk to Bella about it later.

"I left home on my 18th birthday and came here to Greece and have been here ever since."

"Don't you have family back home?" Bella asked her.

"Not anymore."

I looked at Bella and she seemed to tense up and her eyes got sad. I wondered if that was her missing her family or if that was more of Liliths emotions breaking through Bella's barriers. Bella reached out and laid her hand on top of Liliths and I realized that the sadness must be coming from Lilith.

"My parents were killed in a car accident two years ago." Bella squeezed her hand.

"At the time I didn't have the money to go home and now that I do I figured why there's nothing for me there anymore."

I looked at Lilith and I hated not being able to hear her thoughts to know what made her beautiful eyes cloud over with sadness. Neither Bella nor I said anything we just let her continue talking.

"At times I miss it. Especially in the mornings when the mist from the ocean seemed to hang in the air and it would tickle your nose. I miss the smell of the pine trees when it rained, and the salty smell that would drift up from the ocean." She closed her eyes trying to call forward earlier days and a little smile crept at the corners of her mouth.

"I used to love walking through the forest and then you would break free out of the trees and feel the earth give way under you and feel the soft white sand under you feet." She opened her eyes and they sparkled with the memories. I was captivated by her voice as was Bella. I looked over at her and she sat unmoving listening, her eyes locked on Lilith's face, as wrapped up in her story as I was.

"I used to walk down to the beach almost every day at sunset and watch the last ray of sun as it sank behind the water and wait as the moon would rise and cast its soft white glow across the water. I would walk back to my house and try to make pictures out of the shapes of the shadows that the moon would cast through the branches of the trees. My only regret about coming here is not being able to see my mother one last time before she died."

"Only your mother not your father?" Bella asked her.

At the mention of her father anger flickered in her eyes and I heard a growl so low that I knew Lilith hadn't heard coming from Bella. I laid my hand gently on her shoulder to calm her. Whatever she had been feeling through Lilith must have been some pretty strong anger to make Bella react like she did.

I just wish that I knew. It was even more frustrating not being able to hear the thoughts of the two people that I wanted to most of all. Lilith completely intrigued and frustrated me and I wanted nothing more than to find out more about her and her past.

"Id rather not talk about my father." She said through gritted teeth.

I decided to change the subject before my Bella experienced anymore of Liliths anger or pain. All the pain and anger in both of their eyes was enough to make me want to rip out someone's throat or cry if I was able too.

"So Lilith tell us how you became such a wonderful dancer." I asked her knowing that dance would be a happier subject for her.

She turned to look at me and a twinkle came into her eyes and a big smile stretched across her lovely full pink lips. I couldn't repress a smile and I saw that neither could Bella. She laughed melodiously and her smile only grew.

"My mom was a dancer and she taught me. Dance was the one thing that seemed to come effortlessly and naturally to me. I never had to work that hard to be good at it. I guess it was in the genes. It's my one pure love, and my safe harbor. The escape that I get through the music brings me nothing but joy. When I dance I feel like the emotions of the music flows through me and into my movements making each dance feel like magic."

Her joy was contagious and I found myself smiling even bigger.

"When I dance I feel free, free from my troubles, free from….. well everything. In that moment there's nothing but me and the music." She laughed lightly at herself. "I know I must sound crazy to you two." She smiled and dropped her eyes.

"Quite the contrary my dear I think we understand completely." And I did understand it was the same way with me and my music.

She looked up and that shy demure smile was back and with that she blushed ever so slightly that the freckles on her lovely pale cheeks all but disappeared.

I saw her trying to stifle a yawn. It was only then that I realized how late it was and how tired she must be. Unlike us she did need to sleep.

"We should be getting along." I said not able to keep the regret out of my voice.

Bella looked at me and I could see in her eyes that she was as hesitant to have the evening end as I was.

Lilith's head shot up at my words and she laid her hand on my arm that was sitting on the table. The sudden warmth of her hand startled me. It was so warm and comforting that I closed my eyes to savor it.

"Do you really have to go? I've only just met you two and I hate for the night to end."

When I opened my eyes she locked hers onto mine and her eyes were almost pleading and I very nearly told her we didn't have to go. _And Bella said that I dazzled people_.

"There's always tomorrow." I said and gave her a warm smile that seemed to dazzle her right back. I laughed inwardly. _Two can play at the dazzling game_.

I saw Bella flash me a big smile out of the corner of my eye.

"You mean I will see you two tomorrow?" Lilith said and her eyes brightened.

"Well of course if the invitation to come by your shop is still open." I replied.

"Yes yes of course it is." She smiled and pulled her hand out from under Bellas and took her other hand off of my arm. She clapped her hands a few times in her excitement.

"Yes please come by whenever you can." She said still smiling.

"Then tomorrow it shall be." I said standing and reaching my hand out to Bella. She took my hand and stood.

Lilith rose with her and stepped around the table to stand in front of Bella and me.

She stepped in front of me, stood on the tips of her toes and I felt her warm soft lips against my cold cheek and her soft curls brushed against my neck. She seemed to linger there for a minute and that mixed with her scent nearly overpowered me.

"Good night Edward and thank you for the dance." She said smiling, looking up at me through her eyelashes as she stood back.

_Damn she dazzled me again._

She then took a small step to the side and stood in front of Bella. She leaned in and placed another light kiss on Bella's cheek.

"And thank you for the dance." she whisper in Bella's ears as she hesitantly pulled back.

"Good night Bella."

"Good night Lilith." We both said.

She gave us one last shinning smile before she turned and started heading across the square toward her shop.

Bella reached up and placed her hand on her cheek were Lilith had kissed it. She looked absolutely ravishing basking in the afterglow of the warm kiss.

"I can still fell the warmth of her lips" She said looking into my eyes and giving me one of her smiles that I so loved.

"I can also still feel it my love." I said and returned her smile as we turned and started to walk back to our hotel.

We walked for a while in silence both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Lilith is turning out to be quite the mystery to be unraveled." I said breaking the silence.

"Yes she is." Bella said turning to me smiling. "I always did like a good mystery."

I threw my head back and laughed. I knew all to well the mysteries Bella like to unravel.

"Yes you do my love." I said sliding my arm around her waist.

We walked back to our hotel with our arms wrapped around each other trying to make sense out of what had occurred that night.

* * *

**A/N:So how did I do with Edward's point of view? Tell me what you think and let me know if you think i should do more chapters in his POV. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how you think im doin so far on this story. I HEART REVIEWERS.**

**P.S. Yes Ilwaco is a real place I've been there many times and yes it really is 177 miles from Forks.**

**LOVE**


End file.
